BUSTED!
by Faith-TVS
Summary: Faith y Buffy mantienen una relación en secreo, y al final acaban sufriendo las consecuencias por no contarlo  One-shot


**Titulo: **BUSTED! (One Shot)

**Pareja:** Faith/Buffy

**Rating:** NR -17

**Resumen: **No hay mucho que decir. Después de la séptima temporada. Hubicada en Cleveland. Faith y Buffy mantienen una relación en secreto y al final acaban sufriendo las consecuencias por no ser sinceras.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de estos íncreibles personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia) y por supuesto, no gano ningun provecho con ellos, sólo, espero, que vuestros reviews y vuestras opiniones.

* * *

><p><strong>BUSTED (+18) One-shot<strong>

Había sido una de las noches más largas y duras de trabajo desde que habían llegado a Cleveland. Durante varias horas habían estado cercando el perímetro y las cercanías en busca de algo nuevo, terrorífico y que oliera mal. Sin embargo, todo había sido en vano y una perdida de tiempo. Por mucho que hubieran estado buscando y se hubieran separado, no habían encontrado absolutamente nada. Ni rastro de vampiros, demonios, cosas pegajosas y asquerosas, nada. Era como si se hubieran desvanecido todos. Cansadas como estaban, las cazadoras emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la mansión a dar las nuevas. Necesitaban un respiro. Desde que habían llegado, no habían hecho otra cosa que buscar, luchar y entrenar. Estaban agotadas.

Faith, Buffy Y Kennedy eran las que habían liderado a los tres grupos en los que se habían dividido y se habían encargado de vigilar y patrullar por toda la ciudad de Cleveland. Sin olvidarse, por supuesto, de la nueva Boca del Infierno. Después del fracaso de esa noche, se habían reunido en el punto de encuentro de siempre, ya sí comentar cómo había ido la patrulla. Al rato, decidieron que lo mejor sería volver. Sin embargo, tanto Faith como Buffy, decidieron quedarse un rato más y acabar de asegurarse que todo estuviera bien. Pura rutina. O eso querían dar a entender. Pidiéndole a Kennedy que se encargara de llevar sus grupos, las cazadoras se fueron en dirección contraria al pelotón.

-¿Crees que se lo han tragado? –preguntó Buffy mientras Faith la empotraba contra el tronco de un árbol, mordiéndole el cuello.

-¿Vas a preguntármelo cada vez que les demos esquinazo? –estaba tan ocupada quitándole la camiseta blanca en esos momentos a la rubia, que su mente era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa-. Relájate y disfruta del momento, B.

Buffy asintió, ayudando a Faith a deshacerse de su camiseta, que cayó al suelo seguida de la de la morena. Los ojos de Faith se volvieron completamente oscuros al ver el perfecto cuerpo que tenía delante. Humedeciéndose los labios, devoró con la mirada a su compañera mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Sus bragas empapándose y su excitación creciendo por momentos.

-Joder, B. Me pones tanto… -fue el turno de la rubia de morderse el labio.

Ante el gesto, Faith se abalanzó sobre ella, atrapando sus labios con los suyos, en un salvaje y lujurioso beso. Las manos de Buffy agarraron el cuello de la morena, acercándola más hacia sí, mientras que las de Faith se posicionaron en su cadera. El beso empezó a profundizarse, pidiendo Faith permiso con su lengua para poder entrar. Sus lenguas se juntaron, compenetrándose perfectamente en seguida, al igual que lo hacían sus cuerpos. De vez en cuando, se mordían el labio inferior, succionándolo un poco, y gimiendo en sus bocas.

La morena había puesto una de sus piernas entre las de Buffy, haciendo presión y fricción en sus ingles, dándoles placer. Faith dejó por un momento los adictivos labios de la rubia, quejándose ésta inmediatamente ante la falta de contacto, para pasar a darles pequeños mordiscos en el cuello. Ante el gesto, Buffy dejó de quejarse y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, permitiendo así a Faith más espacio para seguir con su cometido. La morena sonrió en el cuello de su compañera. Sabía que ese era el punto débil de Buffy.

Desde la caída de Sunnydale y su llegada a una nueva ciudad como era Cleveland, las cazadoras se habían ido haciendo cada vez más íntimas. Hasta el punto de ayudarse con algunos problemas, la mayoría de estos relacionados con los calentones después de una noche fructífera de patrulla. Siempre que podían se escabullían y acababan follando, daba igual el sitio: un mausoleo, contra un árbol, contra una lápida… lo importante era desahogarse durante un buen rato y acabar exhaustas, después de una noche de sexo. Sin embargo, la rubia tenía el miedo y la inquietud de que al final acabaran por pillarlas. No es que se avergonzara de Faith, ni mucho menos. Tenía un cuerpo perfecto y envidiable, además de lo mucho que la ponía en tan solo pensar en él. Tampoco era el asunto de hacerlo con una chica. Después de todo, Willow estaba con Kennedy. Era simplemente que no se sentía preparada todavía para hacerlo público. Pensar en una relación estable con la morena, era aterrador.

Faith había empezado desabrochar el pantalón de Buffy, mientras ésta hacía lo propio con el sujetador de la morena, que cayó al suelo junto a sus camisetas. En cuanto el pantalón de Buffy tocó el suelo y se deshizo de él, le tocó el turno a los de la morena. De un pequeño salto, la rubia se abrazó a Faith, rodeando su cadera con las piernas. Con esto, ambas cazadoras empezaron a moverse, rozando sus sexos con la tela de su ropa interior.

-Me encanta cuando emites esos sonidos de chica tan característicos tuyos –le susurró Faith al oído, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo entero, escapándosele otro gemido.

La morena sonrió, metiendo rápidamente una de sus manos en las bragas de Buffy. Lentamente, empezó a acariciar su clítoris, tentándolo y provocando su húmeda entrada.

-Voy a hacer que te corras como nunca antes lo habías hecho –susurró con voz ronca-. No sabes lo mucho que me pone notar lo mojada que estás por mí.

La morena no hacía más que provocarla y juguetear con su clítoris de manera descarada, haciendo que Buffy se estremeciera al contacto y roce de los dedos de Faith.

-Faith, entra… -jadeó.

Sin que se lo dijeran dos veces, la morena la penetró. Primero con un dedo y después con un segundo, moviéndolos dentro, alcanzando así el punto G de la rubia. Después de tanta provocación y jugueteo, Buffy podía notar muy cerca el orgasmo que empezaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo. Era increíble lo fácil y rápidamente que llegaba cuando Faith la follaba. Daba igual dónde o cuándo fuera, la morena sabía en todo momento lo que quería y necesitaba.

-Me voy… -gimió, buscando los labios de su compañera.

Ésta, obediente, juntó sus labios en un salvaje beso, mientras Buffy se movía cada vez más rápido contra su mano, haciendo que su palma entrara en contacto con su sensible clítoris. Notaba la presión de las paredes cernirse sobre sus dedos a medida que la rubia llegaba al clímax. Sin quedarse atrás, comenzó a rozar su coño con el de Buffy, estallando las dos de puro placer.

Jadeando debido al esfuerzo, la rubia dejó caer todo su peso sobre su compañera, dejando que la increíble sensación recorriera su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Faith seguía con sus dedos dentro de ella, que de vez en cuando movía muy lenta y sutilmente.

-Ha sido… genial –suspiró en el cuello de Faith, oliéndola y disfrutando de la sensación.

-Y que lo digas –tomó aire-, hacía tiempo que no estabas tan mojada…

-Ha sido una buena noche –dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Pero si casi no ha habido marcha, B.

Buffy se cayó durante unos segundos, meditando su respuesta.

-Debe ser que cada día me pones más, F –dijo con sarcasmo.

-Al fin lo has admitido –una sonrisa juguetona dibujándose en su rostro- ¿Cuántos polvos me ha costado?

-Veo que no prestabas atención en clase cuando explicaron lo que era el sarcasmo –dijo mientras centraba su atención en el apetitoso cuello de Faith.

-El primer paso es aceptarlo –olió el pelo de Buffy. Le encantaba el olor a vainilla del champú que usaba.

Al ver que no contestaba y estaba haciendo algo raro, la apartó de su cuello.

-¿Qué coño estás haciendo? –frunció el ceño.

-Nada –se bajó de la cadera de Faith y miró su obra de arte. Sonrió y se dispuso a buscar su ropa.

-Ya… -alzó una ceja-. ¿Por qué será que no me lo creo? Ahora en serio, ¿qué has hecho? –inquirió imitando a Buffy.

-Ya lo veras… -sonrió maliciosamente.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Pero qué coño? –el grito se escuchó en toda la mansión- ¡BUFFY SUMMERS!<p>

Un piso más abajo, la rubia levantó la vista de su bol de cereales en cuanto escuchó su nombre. Asustada, abrió mucho los ojos.

-Ha dicho mi nombre completo –afirmó con temor-. Nunca lo hace. A no ser…

-… que algo le hayas hecho –terminó Kennedy por ella.

-¿Pero el qué?

-Tendrás que subir y averiguarlo –dijo la cazadora encogiéndose de hombros.

A pesar de matar a todo tipo de seres monstruosos, demoniacos y de la especia vampírica, no había nada peor y a lo que más tuviese miedo que a una cazadora realmente mosqueada. Y mucho más si esa cazadora llevaba el nombre de Faith Lehane. Esa misma cazadora que en años anteriores se había cargado a dos personas y había estado en la cárcel por ello.

Lentamente, fue subiendo por las escaleras, de camino al dormitorio de la morena. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, tragó saliva y levantó el brazo para llamar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera acercar el nudillo, Faith había abierto la puerta y la había agarrado por el brazo, arrastrándola hacia dentro.

-¿Cómo es posible que supieras que estaba en la puerta? –preguntó un tanto desconcertada.

-Sentidos de cazadora –Buffy la miró cada vez más extrañada-. Ya te lo explicaré algún día. Quien me tiene que explicar esto, eres tú.

La morena pasaba su dedo índice acusatoriamente de ella a su cuello, donde se podía ver perfectamente un enorme chupetón. Buffy no pudo más que reírse entre dientes y taparse la boca con la mano. Ya no se acordaba que se lo había hecho la noche anterior.

-¿De qué coño te ríes? –la fulminó con la mirada-. Porque yo no le veo la gracia por ninguna parte. ¡Ya me explicarás tú cómo cojones voy a taparme eso! ¡Es enorme!

-Déjate el pelo suelto –se contuvo la risa como pudo.

-Es muy grande y no lo tapará –estaba exasperada y la rubia no la estaba ayudando en absoluto.

-Pues ponte un pañuelo –dijo entre risas.

-No me jodas, B –si las miradas matasen…

-No, de eso ya te encargas tú.

-¿En serio…? Muy bien –se alejó de la rubia hacia el cuarto de baño-. Me temo que vas a estar a pan y agua una buena temporada.

-¡¿Qué? –fue corriendo detrás de ella-. ¡¿Por qué? ¡Es injusto!

-Esto sí que es injusto –señaló el chupetón-. Además, te lo has buscado tú solita –cerró la puerta en las narices de la rubia.

-¡Eso no te lo crees ni tú! –le gritó, intentando hacerse escuchar por encima del ruido del agua cayendo. Sabía que la morena n podría estar mucho tiempo sin mojar. O al menos eso esperaba.

Conforme se alejaba de la puerta hacia el pasillo, escuchó, con su súper oído de cazadora, la risa de superioridad de Faith. Esto sólo hizo que se mosqueara más de lo que ya estaba, bajando a la cocina hecha una furia.

* * *

><p>Después de una deliciosa comida y una merecida siesta, la banda decidió que era una de esas tardes en las que debían relajarse y disfrutar de un tiempo con los amigos. Las nuevas cazadoras habían estado pensando en pasar toda la tarde en el centro comercial, comprando ropa. Nada más escuchar el plan, Dawn no dudó en unirse a ellas y, con Giles como chófer, se pusieron rumbo a su destino. Por su lado, Andrew prefirió quedarse en casa para hacer un gran maratón de <em>Star Wars<em>, ya que Buffy, Willow y Xander, por un lado, y Faith y Kennedy, por el otro, habían hecho planes para ir a tomarse algo, tendría la casa para sí solo. Algo que llevaba deseando desde que se había unido a los Scoobies.

Faith y Kennedy decidieron ir a tomarse unas cervezas a un bar que estaba en el centro. Desde la caída de Sunnydale habían hecho buenas migas y se habían vuelto inseparables. Para Faith era la primera persona a la que había podido considerar una amiga. La relación que mantenía con Buffy era otra cosa distinta. Sin embargo, le encantaba pasar tiempo con la otra cazadora. Aunque a veces chocaban en algunas cosas a causa de sus fuertes caracteres, siempre pasaban un buen rato juntas, bebiendo y echándose unas risas. Faith aparcó la moto en la acera y se bajó, haciendo Kennedy lo propio. Cuando la morena se quitó el casco, Kennedy vio algo extraño en el cuello de su amiga. Sin embargo, prefirió no decir nada, de momento. Entraron en el bar y se sentaron en los taburetes de la barra.

-¿Cómo va todo con Red? –preguntó como si nada mientras se metía un cacahuete en la boca.

-¿Y eso a qué viene? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-No, sólo estaba entablando conversación, ya sabes, eso que hace la gente cuando socializa.

-Sociabilizar.

-Lo que sea… -le dio un trago a su cerveza.

-¿Y tú qué?

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-No sé, dímelo tú –cogió un puñado de cacahuetes.

-Ken, ¿a qué juegas? –frunció el ceño.

-¿Yo? A nada…, pero parece que tú sí que te lo pasas bien por las noches ¿me equivoco?

-¿Y se puede saber por qué dices eso? –se revolvió inquieta en el taburete.

-Por lo que se ve, alguien ha marcado su territorio –dijo mirando el cuello de Faith.

La morena tragó salivo y miró a todos lados menos a Kennedy.

-¿El qué? ¿Esto? –se apartó el pelo, dejando a la visto el enorme chupetón que le había hecho Buffy la noche anterior-. No es nada, una tía que está loquita por mí… ya sabes cómo son, están desesperadas…

-Ya… ¿no será rubia por casualidad? –movió las cejas juguetonamente.

-¿Qué insinúas, ken?

-¿Yo? Nada… -dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Ya… -sentenció la morena, vaciando lo que le quedaba de su cerveza de un trago.

* * *

><p>La cena transcurrió sin incidentes. Faith, que estaba al lado de Buffy, podía notar las miradas furtivas que Kennedy le mandaba a ella y a la rubia, estudiando sus gestos y movimientos. De vez en cuando, ella se las devolvía, amenazándola y lo dejaba por un rato. Después de cenar, volvieron a dividirse en grupos como hacían cada noche y se fueron a patrullar. Sólo una cosa era diferente, pensaron que lo mejor sería, para cubrir más zonas, que Xander y Willow, fueran con ellas.<p>

Después de dos horas fructíferas y llenas de acción y de unos cuantos vampiros hechos polvo, los cinco grupos se reunieron en el punto de siempre. Se pusieron al día y decidieron que por esa noche estaba bien. Pero como de costumbre, Faith y Buffy pusieron una escusa y se fueron las dos en dirección contraria al pelotón.

Kennedy, cuando vio que las cazadoras habían desaparecido entre la oscuridad, se acercó a Xander y le susurró algo al oído. Éste asintió y le dio el OK guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo. La morena agarró a su novia por el brazo y se separaron del grupo también.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? –la pelirroja la miraba extrañada.

-Necesito que hagas un conjuro de localización-

-¿Por qué? –la situación era cada vez más extraña-. ¿Y para quién?

-Faith y Buffy. Luego te lo cuento –añadió.

* * *

><p>-Menos mal que iba a estar a pan y agua –jadeó Buffy mientras Faith la empotraba contra la pared y devoraba su cuello. Le encantaba que hiciera eso.<p>

-Y así es –le quitó la camiseta y besó desesperadamente toda la piel que estaba al descubierto-. No vas a tocar nada de esto –dijo mientras se señalaba de arriba abajo- … en mucho tiempo.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

-Ya verás cómo sí –dijo contra el abdomen de la rubia, formándosele una sonrisa.

Fue bajando hasta el borde del pantalón y lo desabrochó, bajándolo junto con sus bragas. Con uno de sus dedos, se aventuró en el húmedo coño de Buffy, jugueteando con su clítoris, y arrancándole gemidos ahogados. Con su mano libre, cogió las de la rubia y las sujetó por encima de su cabeza. Lentamente introdujo un dedo, luego un segundo y un tercero en la húmeda entrada de Buffy, haciendo que sus piernas flaquearan durante unos segundos. Apenas la había penetrado y Buffy ya estaba cerca del orgasmo. Faith notaba cómo sus dedos empezaban a ser oprimidos por las paredes de la rubia. Con rápidos movimientos, la morena consiguió que su compañera llegara al clímax y se corriera en sus dedos.

-Mmmh hmmm –gimió Buffy.

-¿Te ha gustado? –la rubia sólo pudo que gemir-. Pues esto sólo ha sido el principio –dijo guiñándole un ojo y dejando un camino de húmedos besos hasta llegar a su destino.

Buffy la miró de soslayo y vio cómo los ojos de Faith se volvían completamente negros, llenos de lujuria y hambrientos por devorar a su presa indefensa. Ella.

La rubia se abrió un poco más para que la cazadora tuviera mejor acceso. Ésta sonrió salvajemente y se sumergió en el coño que estaba a punto de probar y tanto deseaba. Puso ambas manos a cada lado de sus muslos y la penetró con la lengua. Estaba casi segura de que el gemido de Buffy se había escuchado al otro lado del país.

-Mmmh hmm… no me queda… mucho… -gimió.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse, la puerta del mausoleo se abrió, haciendo que las dos chicas miraran hacia ella. En el umbral, estaban una sonriente Kennedy y una asombrada Willow, con la boca abierta y los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

-¡Mierda! –dijo Faith mientras se limpiaba la corrida de Buffy de la boca.

-¡Lo sabía! –dijo una sonriente y triunfante Kennedy.

**Fin**


End file.
